


Character Screens

by RosevJack



Series: Yay, I Died [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Screen, Str + Con x 2 - 8 x 10 equals HP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosevJack/pseuds/RosevJack
Series: Yay, I Died [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030137





	1. Alex King

**Alex Preternatural Blishwick King LV:12**   
**Age: 11**   
**Str: 9**   
**Con: 11**   
**Dex: 10**   
**Int: 20**   
**Wis: 11**   
**Luck: 7**   
**HP: 320**   
**MP: 120**   
**Perks:**   
**Parseltongue**   
**Extra Power**   
**Autistic**   
**Appearance:**   
**Really white, Purple eyes, Sharp teeth, Brown curly hair, A raindrop shaped birthmark on right knee, long rectangle-shaped fingers.**   
**Skills:**   
**Gamers Mind: LV: MAX (Passive)**   
**Gamers Body: LV: MAX (Passive)**   
**Observe: LV: 7 (Active)**   
**Gives Information and extra about magical creatures.**   
**Magic: LV: 5 (Active & Passive)**   
**First Year Charms**   
**Red & Green Sparks**   
**Reparifarge**   
**Episkey**   
**Potions: LV: 5 (Passive)**   
**Can prepare ingredients well**   
**Home Eco: LV: 19 (Passive)**   
**Sewing, Cooking & Cleaning**   
**Create & Destroy I.D: LV: 3 (Active)**   
**Makes an alternate dimension**   
**Can create habitats**   
**Meditation: LV: 14 (Passive)**   
**Recovers MP & chills you out**


	2. Harry/Hari Potter

**Harry/Hari James Potter LV: 10**   
**Age: 10**   
**Str: 7**   
**Con: 7**   
**Dex: 14**   
**Int: 15**   
**Wis: 9**   
**Luck: All or Nothing**   
**HP: 200**   
**MP:150**   
**Perks:**   
**Parseltongue**   
**Chosen One (Chosen ones can't die)**   
**A Potter (Potters have more magic)**   
**Crafty (Crafty)**   
**Appearance:**   
**Indian, Messy hair, Piercing Green eyes, Lightning scar ( Non emoji type. it starts above his eyebrow then goes into it with the prongs of real lightning), Below average height, Slim but calloused hands.**   
**Skills:**   
**Magic: LV: 1 (Active & Passive)**   
**Home Eco: LV: 30 (Passive)**   
**The Ultimate Slave™!**


	3. Dudley Dursley

**Dudley Dursley LV: 8**   
**Age: 10**   
**Str: 12**   
**Con: 10**   
**Dex: 7**   
**Int: 8**   
**Wis: 9**   
**Luck: 6**   
**Appearance:**   
**White, Blonde, Baby fat, Not a dick, A bit tall, Pudgy**   
**Skills:**   
**Magic: LV: 1 (Passive)**   
**Because I say so**   
**Manipulation: LV: 15 (Passive)**   
**Fuck Petunia & Vernon**   
**Boxing: LV: 11**   
**He's been doing from when he was 8**


End file.
